Celos al estilo APH
by MonacoSiria
Summary: Por que cada país tiene una forma distinta de celos.
1. Estilo Danes

Aclaro Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Celos<p>

Por que cada país tiene una manera distinta de tener celos.

* * *

><p>El estilo Danés:<p>

Si bien era cierto, algo que odiaba el danés era, ver a su querido Noruega prestarle mas atención a Islandia que a el, era un hecho que den, ignoraba, o quería ignorar, pero el no podía hacer nada ya que Islandia era su hermano, y tenia todo el derecho, no?

Pero el era su pareja, quien tenia mas influencia el o Islandia, a decir verdad, sabia la respuesta pero no quería admitirla…

Y es que el danés lo que mas odiaba era, ver como Noruega le ponía mas atención a Ice, que a el.

Por que cada vez que el Ice, dormía en el sofá, el noruego siempre lo cargaba hasta su cuarto, pero si el dormía en el sofá, el noruego lo levantaba de un golpe o bien le echaba agua fría, con hielo,

Algo que detestaba mas era la hora de la comida, cuando el noruego servia siempre colocaba dos platos, uno para Ice y el otro para el. Siempre tenía que comer en la mesa de la cocina, solo.

Pero puede que eso era nada a comparación de aquella ves, si aquella ves en la que el danés regresaba a casa después de su arduo trabajo, y como tal iría descansar a su cama, bueno la del noruego, pero al entra vio algo que no le agradó.

Primero que hacia Ice, durmiendo, con un tolla que apenas le cubría el cuerpo; y la segunda POR QUE DEMONIOS NORUEGA ESTABA SOLO CON PANTALON.

-UNA EXPLICACION, DAME UNA MALDITA EXPLICASO, NORUEGA- exclamo furiosos el danés

-Me quede dormido- respondió este mientras tapaba a su hermano

-SOLO ESO ME VAS A DECIR-respondió el danés, con el rostro indignado

-No hagas ruido…vamos a la sala- respondió el noruego

* * *

><p>-OK, estamos en la sala- dijo el danés un poco mas calmado<p>

-Explicación?, por debo hacer eso- respondió el noruego secamente

-OK esto si era el colmo, puedo soportar, que me eches agua fría, incluso hielo mientras duermo, o que te olvides de servirme la comida pero si no voy a tolerar QUE ME PONGAS LOS CUERNO, CON DEMONIO, NO SOY TAN ESTUPIDO PARA SABER ESO, O QUE CRESS QUE SOY IDOTA?-respondió el danés lleno de ira

-En primera eres un idiota, en segundo COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE TE PONGO LOS CUERNOs IMBECIL, QUE TE PASA Y MAS CON MI HERMANO- tomo aire, desvío la mirada hacia la ventana- además solo me importas tu-

El danés quien no escucho lo último, solo lo miro en silencio.

El noruego al ver que este no le respondía empezó a hartarse de esperar, el silencio era totalmente algo que no quería en ese momento.

-NO, VAS A DECIR NADA, ACABO DE DECLARARME, IDIOTA…DI ALGO- decía el noruego muy irritado y rojo por lo que acaba de decir.

Se dio la vuelta no se iba a quedar haciendo el ridículo, hay para que el danés lo rechazara.

Pero en ese momento, no puedo escapara, al decirle que lo amaba, se había sentenciado a si mismo, ya que el danés jamás lo dejaría ir.

-Noru…yo también te amo- mientras besaba tiernamente al noruego.

Ese día el danés aprendió que los son malos celos pero si se trataba de Noruega, era distinto, ya que solo así, el se declaro.

El noruego aprendió ese día, a no sucumbir ante los celos del danés, por que sino su trasero pagaría mucho.


	2. Estilo Americano

Estilo Americano.

Celos, yo…por favor el héroe no tiene celos, es seguro de si mismo, por algo soy el héroe, no?...

A quien engaño, soy demasiado celoso, pero cualquiera lo seria si tiene a un Iggy condenadamente sexy.

Pero bueno, era más que cierto que el americano, tiene celos, por que si no, porque todos sus satélites apunta a Inglaterra, además por que la CIA, siempre lo sigue a donde va.

Y la mejor parte por que Alfred, tiene un gran, en toda la extensión de la palabra, álbum, diré álbumes, repletos de fotos de Arthur, y están muy bien clasificados, desde sus sonrisas hasta cuando se baña.

Es que en celos, nadie le gana al americano, por ser el héroe, según el.

Pero eso no quiere decir que esta celoso, no claro que no, según el, es muy normal, mandar a la CIA, el FBI e incluso el pentágono para espiarlo, es por que lo quiere proteger de personas raras.

Pero el mas raro es el, por que lo ama demasiado que incluso tiene una grabadora en el cuarto del ingles.

Si pero eso se debe, a que cierto dia apso :

Era un día hermoso, y America quería visitar a Inglaterra, así que lo hizo .Llego a su casa, entro a su cuarto y encontró al Frances desnudo, no es novedad, en la cama de Arthur, pero para malograr la escena, Inglaterra había salido de la ducha, con solo una tolla.

-QUE OCURRE, AQUÍ INGLATERRA-

-No es lo que parece… Alfred-

-Dejen de hacer ruido, mi amorosa persona quiere dormir-

-TU TE CALLAS FRANCIS- REPLICO EL INGLES

-OK, POR LO VISTO AYER TUBIERON UNA NOCHE MUY CALIENTE, NO.. YO ME LARGO- exclame el americano

-Espera Alfred- lo agarra de la manga- no es lo que parece… este loco vino a las tres de la mañana…además yo dormir en el sofá- replico el ingles

-No mientas amor, ayer la pasamos de lo mejor, no es así, Canadá-

-YA VEO TE GUSTAN LOS TRIOS…ESPERA QUE Y CON CANADA…CON MI HERMANO- REPLCIO EL AMERICANO

-No ellos se refieren a que anoche el francés trajo a Canadá a mi casa y a mi me votaron de la cama- respondió el ingles- Además no estés celos, justo ahora te iba a llamar-

-No estoy celosos- respondía el americano rojo de vergüenza- No lo estoy.

Y ese fue el motivo por que America, mandaba a espera, no es que desconfíe de el, sino es para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

**XXXX**XXXX**XXXX**XXXX**XXXX**XXXX************

Gracias por sus bellos comentario y aquí les traje lo que me pidieron USA, pero aun falta los celos de Inglaterra.

Nos Vemos, este escrito esta dedicado a ustedes por sus lindo reviews


End file.
